Casual
by CerisierJin
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman fue mi estudiante. Convirtiéndose en mi amiga, mi colega, y casualmente mi amante. Ella es tan hermosa, única, inigualable. ¿Ya mencioné que es bisexual y está totalmente fuera de mi alcance? Pero ni siquiera eso me impidió colarme unas cuantas noches en su cama. Mal Summary/OneShot/RivaMika/UA/Lemon. [Fanfic escrito por el cumpleaños de Mikasa]


**Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin son de Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 _¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Mikasa! casi dos días tarde, pero en serio he estado ocupada._

 **Advertencias** : Universo Alterno, lemon, OoC, mención de bisexualismo.

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Sábado**_.

.

Ella es hermosa.

Tenerla de cerca me hace receptivo de todos sus atributos faciales, como la curvatura un tanto caída de sus ojos, su pequeña y respingada nariz, los mullidos labios humedecidos, sus mejillas levemente polveadas dándole un toque adorable, pero conservando una sensualidad salvaje con varios mechones de cabello enmarcándole la cara; su cuello me tentaba y si continuaba bajando tenía una vista privilegiada del nacimiento de sus pechos llenos, joder, me sentía como un maldito afortunado espectador. Esa mujer era prácticamente perfecta, única, brillante, poseedora de un carácter tan fiero que excitaba, una firmeza irrevocable, y altamente perspicaz ante cualquier situación que se le presentaba, ¿ya mencioné que es bisexual y está totalmente fuera de mi alcance? Sí, pero el hecho de gustar de ambos sexos no es el problema.

El verdadero, jodido, y puñetero problema es que ella ya está saliendo con alguien. Una mujer, para variar, Sasha, su _mejor_ amiga.

No me imagino qué clase de guarradas han llevado a cabo escondidas detrás de esa fachada, si me ponía a reflexionar concienzudamente hasta tenía sentido que Mikasa fuera tan apegada a mí durante mis clases, disimulando interés, proporcionando miradas furtivas, y pretendiendo una amistad genuina conmigo.

Yo fui tan malditamente crédulo que me dejé llevar por cada una de sus falsas insinuaciones. Me sentía usado, una tapadera que desechó apenas sus cargas se aligeraron. Sin embargo una parte de mí no puede juzgarla ni odiarla, al final de cuentas supo cómo calarme hondo y convertirse inevitablemente en alguien importante para mí. Alguien irremplazable.

Y Mikasa no fue _cruel_.

A pesar de su naturaleza satírica, actitud de mierda, engreída y altanera para con los demás, no hubo atisbo de burla en sus ojos al hablarle sobre mis sentimientos, cuando finalmente tuve el valor de declararle mi amor. Admito que fue un desastre, y me puse jodidamente mal los días posteriores a la verdad, hasta que gradualmente lo fui asimilando.

Si existe un detalle que podría destacar de nuestra relación, es que entre ambos ya habían sucedido _cosas_. Cosas sucias, cosas calientes. El tipo de cosas que te dejan desnudo y sudando. Pero eso no era suficiente, yo la quería para mí, en mi vida. Honestamente, quizá lo único que me enfadaba era que aunque ya tuviera claras sus preferencias, la mocosa de mierda haya sido lo suficientemente atrevida como para besarme y acostarse conmigo. Cuatro veces. Su _noviecilla_ tenía los cuernos muy bien pintados, por lo menos en el ámbito sexual, porque Mikasa no dejó a Sasha por mí.

Supongo que no la culpaba por querer estar con una chica joven en lugar de conmigo, quien la superaba por unos años. Pensándolo bien, no. No era motivo suficiente.

Innumerables veces me cuestionaba seriamente el porqué, trataba de justificarla yo mismo en mi cabeza, si yo siempre me comporté adecuadamente con Mikasa, ni siquiera había un impedimento en el presente que le obstaculizara estar junto a mí.

—Levi… —salí de mis cavilaciones un momento viendo cómo Mikasa se estiraba en el asiento, dejando la carpeta con todo nuestro trabajo a un lado—. Voy a usar tu baño, mientras continúa tú, por favor.

Mikasa se puso de pie y se encaminó por el pasillo, al fondo a la derecha donde se ubicaba aquel cuarto. Me quedé embobado unos segundos, admirando la forma de su trasero deliberadamente, recordando su textura y la plena vista cuando la tuve boca abajo, hasta que espabilé, y tomando la información me puse a revisar lo que llevábamos de las planeaciones que estábamos destinados a realizar.

Huelga decir que nos encontrábamos en mi departamento. En el presente, tanto Mikasa como yo impartimos clases en nuestra antigua facultad de enfermería, y la semana pasada habíamos quedado para realizar lo antes dicho. ¿Cómo habíamos terminado como compañeros de trabajo siendo ella anteriormente mi alumna? Já, en realidad es súper gracioso.

Cuando me gradué hace ocho años como el número uno de mi generación, fui una obvia presa fácil para los administrativos de mi escuela, quienes no perdieron el tiempo en contratarme con motivo de requerir maestros con _conocimiento_ _fresco_ para las generaciones venideras. Con una madre jubilada y dos hermanos que dependían económicamente de mi estaría loco si me negara. La mejor parte —y lo que creí un impedimento al principio—, es que la propia universidad se ofreció a pagar mi maestría para capacitarme, todo a cambio de mis servicios a largo plazo. Así hice mis pasantías en el hospital, mi maestría, y di clases en un mismo y agotador lapso de tiempo, tiempo durante el cual conocí a Mikasa.

Tiempo en el cual me maravillé con esta mujer tan meticulosa, sensual, indiferente —pero divertida a su manera—, y supremamente capaz de lograr sus objetivos a toda costa. Con ella sucedió el mismo caso, salvo que al momento de seleccionar a los candidatos, la administración pidió explícitamente mi opinión al respecto. La recomendé sin dudarlo, ella era un genio que merecía indudablemente ese puesto.

Recomendándola más por su inteligencia y méritos propios que por una vulgar preferencia, inconscientemente formé falsas esperanzas en mi cabeza de que tal vez así advertiría mi afecto hacia ella, siendo colegas, esperaba una mejora en mi racha en el amor; infortunadamente, la confesión posterior solo sirvió para alejarnos, incluso circulando en un mismo pasillo o estar al frente de un mismo salón, la distancia sobrepuesta era obvia.

Mi vida desde hace tiempo era un poco más estable, medio turno en la facultad, medio en el hospital; Mikasa, en cambio, con apenas un año yendo a su maestría, lo equilibraba muy bien con sus clases y sus pasantías en el hospital. Gracias a los dioses no todo era tan malo, el tiempo había hecho lo suyo, y gradualmente reanudamos nuestra relación amistosa. Pero hasta ahí.

Nuestros cuerpos nunca han vuelto a cruzar ese límite de lo prohibido.

—Volví, ¿terminaste de revisar eso? —espetó tomando mi portátil, donde estaba leyendo unos documentos con información que nos sería de utilidad, hasta que me vi interrumpido. Ciertamente, esto parecía más una asesoría, y no digo que el desempeño de Mikasa fuera malo, pero este día se notaba un tanto… decaída, sin ganas de avocarse al trabajo de manera seria.

—Aún no, solo dos hojas más y procederemos con el programa. Mientras echa un vistazo a la presentación _Lactancia materna,_ te será útil para tu clase de Pediatría.

—Mph… de acuerdo… —no sé si fue mi imaginación, pero la vi presionar torcer sus labios en una mueca inusual.

—Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya —dijo de repente pasados solo escasos minutos. Yo me petrifiqué en mi lugar, pero no lo demostré. Se supone que mi misión era retenerla lo suficiente.

Hoy era el cumpleaños 23 de la mocosa, sus amigos y familiares le tenían preparada una fiesta sorpresa en su casa, al enterarse que este día en particular la pasaría conmigo, los bastardos no dudaron en solicitarme el favor. Me presté a ser partícipe después de cansarme de las molestas suplicas de Eren y el espantoso poder de convencimiento de Armin, con tal de que me dejaran en paz y darle a Mikasa —quien a veces se esforzaba demasiado, y la clara prueba está en el momento presente—, un breve momento de esparcimiento para que disfrutara de su día especial. No obstante, por cuestiones de horario del resto de chiquillos, la dichosa celebración no tendría lugar hasta pasadas las 8 de la noche.

Eché un vistazo al reloj de pared: _6:34_. Tch, qué molestia.

—¿Por qué? No puedes, todavía no hemos acabado, mocosa —estiré mis cervicales dedicándole toda mi atención.

—Lo que pasa… no me siento en condiciones para continuar —dudó un poco, y se pasó una mano por su corto cabello mientras soltaba un suspiro que noté como frustrado.

—¿Acaso sucedió algo? —pregunté cautelosamente, no quería presionarla a que me contara sus problemas, sin embargo, me gustaría aprovechar nuestra confianza mutua para indagar a fondo acerca de la relación y vida de la mocosa; entrometido o no, ella sabe que siempre podrá contar conmigo—. ¿ _Sasha_?

—No sé, es raro. Pero sí.

—¿Qué respuesta de mierda es esa? —tch, malditas mujeres y su enrevesada sinceridad pocas veces descifrable—. Sé más específica, tal vez pueda ser de utilidad.

Mikasa mantuvo la vista en su regazo por un delicado momento, la vi retorcer sus manos, indecisa, _nerviosa_ , hasta que súbitamente levantó sus orbes grises, ahora entornados y mirándome con su típico semblante severo, pero revelando una clara e inusual intención de expresar sus emociones. Yo le devolví la mirada. Como afirmé, parecía insegura, confusa, sin determinar todavía externarme su pesar que, aseguraba, involucra de manera directa a su novia, pero ¿qué? Mi interés y ansiedad incrementando de golpe.

—Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo. Bueno, en realidad sí, pero es algo tan complicado que me resulta difícil admitirlo en voz alta.

Continuó dando rodeos en vez de explicaciones que me permitieran comprender a lo que se refería.

—¿Por qué? —observé fijamente a la mocosa dejando la carpeta de lado. Ella también se olvidó de la computadora y, reacomodándose en su asiendo, quedamos casi frente a frente.

—Porque es… un tema personal, _muy_ íntimo, ya sabes —aludió entre sus piernas.

—Francamente, no tengo ni idea, ¿infección vaginal, acaso? Te equivocas conmigo, soy enfermero, no ginecólogo —me crucé de brazos, torciendos mi labios hacia arriba—. Pero podría echar un vistazo, sabes que contigo no pongo objeción; además, me agradan las _actividades_ manuales.

Las mejillas de la mujer frente a mí se colorearon por mi sugerente comentario, incluso casi pude atisbar un amago de frotar sus piernas una contra la otra.

—No es momento de ser un pervertido, Ackerman, estoy hablando en serio.

Mikasa soltó un suspiro obligándome a borrar la sonrisa cínica que se había formado en mi rostro. Como no quería enfadarla, además de ser preciso entretenerla lo más posible, adopté una postura relajada que la incentivara a tomar la iniciativa, con esa mujer y sus cambios de humor nunca se sabe, no sé cómo demonios soporta a otra igual a ella.

—Es solo que desde hace un tiempo no siento lo mismo cuando estoy —hizo un ademán de tijeras con sus dedos, era la primera vez que ella me insinuaba el uso de esa práctica sucia, e inevitablemente algo se sofocó en mis pantalones al imaginarla en tremenda postura, aunque no estoy seguro si era solo un método para referirse a cuando follaban o simplemente se metían los dedos—, con Sasha.

Su declaración me dejó anonadado, no por sus palabras o porque no lo previera, pero me lo admitió a mí, precisamente a mí, el imbécil que se precipitó con una confesión más allá de lo carnal, el que expuso su corazón casi un año atrás, el hombre que la quiere para su dueña con la más pura sinceridad posible. ¿Significaba algo? Me parece tan surreal que lo hiciera dado por todo lo que he pasado. Incluso intenté reemplazar su calor arriesgándome en aventuras con otras estudiantes, pero no eran más que polvos pasajeros porque esa mierda nunca aliviaba nada.

—No le he dicho nada porque no quiero herirla. Estoy dispuesta a resolver este _percance_ por mi cuenta, sin embargo llevo días dándole vueltas, la solución no llega, no se me ocurre qué rayos está mal conmigo, dime, Levi, ¿acaso me estoy volviendo una frígida?

Su última pregunta me desconcertó aún más. Por supuesto que no la consideraba de esa forma tan despectiva, Mikasa era brutal en la cama. La solución era tan malditamente fácil como sumar dos más dos.

—Unos dedos jamás se compararán a un pene, no existe otro motivo, Mikasa, tarde o temprano alcanzarías este punto muerto de insatisfacción sexual.

Manifesté audazmente mi más sincera opinión. Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—Mmm, ¿y cómo sabes eso? ¿te han dado por el culo? —y disparó audazmente en tono mordaz. Yo no soy ni seré nunca _rarito_ , pero era bastante típico este tipo de comentarios entre nosotros, y la verdad lo consideraba divertido, Mikasa es de las pocas mujeres que ha demostrado soportar y acompañar mi ácido humor negro, el cual siempre optaba por mantener deliberadamente oculto bajo mi personalidad agria y gruñona.

—Por supuesto que no, soy un asiduo fan a la ideología de _es mejor dar que recibir_ , tch —me hice el ofendido un instante. Aunque eso ella lo sabía perfectamente. Las cuatro veces que mantuvimos relaciones sexuales, Mikasa siempre actuó muy carnal, caliente, muy muy caliente, con ganas apremiantes a que la sometiera y sin detenerse en juegos previos que retrasaran la penetración. Con eso me demostraba lo mucho que amaba los penes por sobre el espacio hueco de una vagina.

Claro que las vaginas eran deliciosas pero ese no era el caso.

—Dejémonos de tonterías y sigamos trabajando —como se quedó perdida en el abismo di por sentado que no aportaría nada más.

—Pero Levi, te dije que preferiría irme ahora mismo.

—¿No te bastó con la estúpida plática conciliadora?

—¿Cuál plática? Solo hablaste sobre tu pene.

—No me refería a mi pene, sino a cualquier pene que se cruce en tu camino.

—No me gustaría ver un pene a mitad de la calle.

—Mierda Mikasa, solo ten sexo con quien sea capaz de comprobar tu teoría, hombres, mujeres; organiza una maldita orgia si es necesario, pero haz las comparaciones necesarias, y si resulta ser verdadero que la otra mocosa ya no te proporciona un auténtico placer, quizá significa que estás en el lado equivocado.

Mis palabras emanaron naturales, solo espero no haber parecido ansioso por zanjar ese tema que estaba empezando a ponerme de mal humor. Solo imaginarla con otro hombre... prefería mil veces que se quedara con la otra loca.

—Como sea, no es algo que vaya a resolver hoy por arte de magia —su semblante volvió a transformarse, ahora a uno de fatiga—. Estoy cansada, _de_ _verdad_ quiero irme, lo mejor será dejar el trabajo para después.

—La planeación es para esta semana, no es como si pudiéramos aplazarlo.

—Todavía tenemos el día de mañana, y la primera parte finalizada… pero si aun así no estás convencido, puedo terminarlo yo sola.

Yo la observé frunciendo el ceño y con una ceja alzada, Mikasa se masajeaba suavemente el cuello, afirmando su pesar.

—¿Por qué estás tan cansada? —a su lado era tan putamente parlanchín.

—La pasantía está acabando conmigo —respondió desencantada—, tengo sobrecarga de trabajo, a veces no duermo, y agregándole mi reciente problema… es una horrible combinación, me ocasiona demasiado estrés.

—Puedo ayudarte con eso —ofrecí picaronamente. Mi semblante cambió deprisa, pero ya no lo hacía en pro de colaborar con los mocosos y su estúpida sorpresa; sino por mí. Además, para eso estamos los amigos ¿no? Para aliviar el estrés frustrado de nuestra mejor amiga de vez en cuando, y qué mejor que con una buena dosis de orgasmos.

Después de tanto tiempo no estaría mal. _Y sería una excelente oportunidad para probar un punto._

Anticipado a cualquier queja, corrí detrás de ella, palpando sus hombros para posteriormente empezar a frotar y así deshacerme de esos molestos nudos en sus músculos.

—No es necesario… Levi…

—Shh… —Mikasa se negó al principio, pero tampoco se apartó, y conforme hundía mis dedos en su piel, comenzó a ceder poco a poco, incluso cerrando los ojos del gusto—. Sí que estás tensa, mocosa…

—Mmmm.

Continué dando masajes por la extensión de su cuello y hombros, incluso me deslicé por sus brazos, alternaba mis toques entre presiones profundas, pero indoloras, hasta dejar rastros de caricias con las yemas de mis dedos, como respuesta ella solo suspiraba.

Mikasa se había vuelto más dócil que antes, incluso se recargó cómodamente en la silla haciendo mi faena un poco más difícil, pero con la amplia vista a su escote no me quejaba, solo volvía el resultado más inminente.

Los dos sabíamos lo que iba a pasar, y yo no podía esperar ni un segundo para arrancarle la ropa.

Sin embargo, me contuve lo suficiente yendo lento, y, tomándome el atrevimiento para ampliar mi _área_ de trabajo, descendí hasta atrapar sus pechos entre mis manos para amasarlos por encima de la blusa. Mikasa se quejó abruptamente con un gemido y un sonrojo, sin embargo el sonido me sonó a gloria mezclado con aprobación.

—Ah, Levi… no hagas eso.

A pesar de su designio siguió sin apartarme, por lo que prolongué mi lujuriosa exploración sobre su cuerpo.

Bajé un poco más, adorando su cintura y cadera, hasta alcanzar a sus muslos carnosos. Subí un trozo de la tela de la falda acariciando la aterciopelada piel en el proceso, para esto me incliné ligeramente sobre ella, apoyando mi barbilla en el hombro medio descubierto de Mikasa, giré mis ojos para observarla, topándome con su mirada gris nublada en deseo.

En este punto se notaba a leguas nuestra necesidad. Ambos estábamos calientes, a ambos nos urgía revivir esos polvos casuales de antaño.

Ella pareció haberse cansado de estar sentada sin más, porque en un movimiento inadvertido, Mikasa ya me tenía acorralado contra la mesa del comedor, yo gruñí al momento en que ella atrapó mis labios en un beso desesperado, el ambiente comenzó a aumentar drásticamente su temperatura, sofocando nuestros cuerpos que gritaban por más fricción. Y así lo hicimos, con Mikasa entre mis piernas no pude hacer otra cosa que apretarla fuertemente contra mí, sintiendo su suavidad contra mi dureza, su lengua enredada con la mía sin intención de alejarse.

Cansado de ser _sometido_ , invertí las posiciones sentando a mi compañera sobre la mesa, sus piernas se enroscaron inmediatamente en mis caderas encajando nuestras pelvis a la perfección. La danza de lenguas continuaba, parando solo un poco para tomar breves bocanadas de aire.

—¿Todavía quieres largarte o te quedas para recibir tu _regalo_? —ronronee contra su oreja, depositando húmedos besos por el tierno lóbulo. El cuerpo de Mikasa vibró deliciosamente en mis brazos, y hasta yo fui víctima de un escalofrío cuando inesperadamente jaloneó furiosa el cinturón de mis pantalones.

Olvidé lo desesperada que puede llegar a ser.

Nos desnudamos mutuamente hasta que el piso quedó tapizado con nuestras prendas de ropa, no hubo parte del cuerpo femenino que no amara, que no mimara en su totalidad en este encuentro, joder, había extrañado sentir su carne, tenerla para mí, tan dispuesta, tan entregada.

Sin más preámbulos me limité a palpar su entrada, dado que dejaría que mi miembro se encargara de ser el único conductor de placer. Si mi plan avanzaba bien, no usaría mis dedos por un periodo de tiempo. La golpeé duro y certero con mi falo, entrando y saliendo violentamente una y otra vez. Quería que ella sintiera, que disfrutara de los placeres exclusivos de estar clavado en su carne, que se olvidara por completo de cualquier otro método de placer.

Deleitándome con el perfume de su cuello, la tomé por las caderas para incrementar la velocidad, sentí su orgasmo atravesarla varios empujes después cuando sus paredes se constriñeron a mi alrededor, Mikasa echó la cabeza hacia atrás, jadeante y extenuada, sin embargo yo estaba lejos de sentirme satisfecho. Di un mordisco suave en su clavícula, y tomándola de la cintura la cargué para llevarla directo al sofá.

Nos tumbé sobre él de manera horizontal, cambiando el ángulo de la penetración; ahora la atravesaba desde atrás elevando su pierna izquierda con mi brazo, para ir más profundo esta vez.

Nos miramos a los ojos, compartiendo un frenético beso. Su vagina ansiosa succionaba mi pene con premura, me tragaba, el interior de Mikasa me tragaba con un hambre descomunal que me volvía loco. Mi atención cambió de pronto a los bien formados montículos de carne, sonreí ante la gloria; y agradeciendo por primera vez mi poca altura al no tener que forzar mi cuello, tomé su sonrosado pezón entre mis dientes, chupando, lamiendo, mordiendo con parsimonia, y sin apartar ni por un segundo mi mirada.

—Por favor… más fuerte, empújalo más fuerte… —mascullaba entre dientes—, mi vagina no puede dejar de sentirse muy excitada…ah…ah ¡Levi!

—Mierda…Mikasa… si sigues apretando así…se va… a salir…

Le embestía con todas mis fuerzas, desquitándome las ganas que tuve de hacerla mía todos los malditos meses que no pude, los latidos de mi pecho quemaban con ardor incrementando mi placer al sentir mi piel pegada a la suya, dios, estaba a punto… lo único audible eran nuestros roncos gemidos junto al sonido obsceno de carne contra carne.

—¡Me… vengo…!

—Ah…ah...

Seguí con mi ritmo desacelerado golpeando ese punto insistentemente, cuando un segundo orgasmo la azotó, Mikasa se aferró a mí con ímpetu, rasguñándome la espalda y gimiendo como una perra. Cerré los ojos ante la sensación gustosa en la punta de mi miembro, incrementé las estocadas drásticamente enterrando mi rostro en su cabello, joder, bastó solo un poco para finalmente alcanzar el tan anhelado cielo. Podía ver las millones de estrellas bailar frente a mis ojos y una bruma que me robó la razón mientras me descargaba en su interior caliente. Era delicioso las miles de cosas que esta mujer me provocaba, una revolución alucinante que me hacía perder el control.

Acurrucados en el calor del sofá, ambos sudorosos y jodidamente extenuados, Mikasa y yo nos dedicamos una mirada cómplice, aquella con gran relevancia entre nosotros, continuábamos respirando agitadamente, pero poco a poco nos fuimos recomponiendo.

Sonreí ladinamente.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Qué?

—¿Alguna queja de por qué los penes son superiores? ¿O necesitas más?

Mikasa rozó mi pómulo con el dorso de su mano, mordiéndose el labio inferior sin mediar palabra. Y no es que fuera necesario, con la ominosa lujuria brillando en sus ojos me lo dijo todo. Sin embargo, nuestras ganas volvieron a cero, y resultó irresistible besarla otra vez.

Sobran explicaciones de por qué no asistimos a la fiesta.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer y disculpen cualquier incongruencia o si el lemon está feo_.


End file.
